1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spring or motion stilts, and, more particularly, to improved knee and foot retention systems thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
The VELOCITY™ brand motion stilts are the supreme “performers” of inertia stilts. Motion stilts were originally designed with Military applications in mind. In a test for the United States Air Force in 2004, a quad was chased for ¼ of a mile at a sustained pace of 23 mph. A vertical jump of 10 feet was obtained with these motion stilts, which were specially-designed for the Air Force.
The VELOCITY™ brand motion stilts are for the serious stiltwalker acrobat. These motion stilts are adjustable in every direction, designed for multiple users, have removable, washable parts, tracking knee cuff for comfort and quick release buckles for quick in and out changes. The rubber footings durometer that is, the “grip” provided by the rubber footing, can be custom made to order, with options in the form of spikes for grass or ice and custom boot configurations. The VELOCITY™ brand motion stilts can generate up to 900 lb/sq. inch of pressure and weigh approximately 5.5 lbs (total).
Certain features provide additional advantages, specifically the split knee attachment and the foot/bottom strapping system.